kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Feel Like I Can't Lose
is the two hundred and twelfth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Haizaki has quit the basketball team, and everyone is surprised. Kuroko asks Aomine if it's really all right, and Kuroko tells them that they should do something. Aomine replies that there is nothing the rest of them can do. Midorima then adds that Haizaki is full of pride, and that even if they went, it would have the opposite effect. In the end, if he leaves or stays in the basketball club, that is his choice. Nijimura then asks Kuroko how long he will be soft-hearted-- everyone on the team are teammates but also rivals because even he joined the main bench, even Kuroko had to move someone else aside. He then tells him that if his level of play is poor, then he will be moved aside by someone else. He then goes on to tell everyone that the break has ended and that they will practice cross-cross passing next. Kuroko still remembers what Haizaki has told him and that is that "those of you who remain, might end up needing far more pity than I ever will". As everyone practices, Naoto Sanada tells everyone to gather around. He tells them that since the preliminaries for the Interhigh tournament is around the corner, the practices will be even more demanding. For this, the head coach will be taking over the practices. Kuroko asks Aomine and Murasakibara what he is like since he has never met him. Just when Kuroko asks this, the head coach appears behind him. The head coach Shirogane introduces himself to Kuroko who then asks him how he knows his name. The coach then tells Kuroko that he knows the names of all of the players and that he always watches the practice matches. Akashi then approaches Kuroko and tells him that Shirogane comes to their practice matches often. He tells Kuroko that the coach likes to watch the players preform as they usually do and that he likes to watch the matches usually from the second floor. Kuroko then comments that he looks kinder than he had expected, surprising everyone else who think otherwise. The head coach takes charge, telling everyone that the practices will be more demanding. Aomine then tells Kuroko that he trains them like a devil. One more announcement is made as Akashi is called up. The head coach announces that Akashi will be promoted to captain. Everyone is surprised, but the head coach tells everyone that it is the best choice for the team, and that they should accept this. As everyone heads home, they discuss their surprise at the announcement of Akashi becoming the captain. While on their way, Midorima and Murasakibara get in an argument, and Kise asks Aomine if they were always like this. Aomine tells him he doesn't know and then comments that lately they have improved in basketball. The next day, the first string practices while the two coaches watch. Midorima and Murasakibara get in an argument as Nijimura asks Akashi about what they should do. Akashi sees Kuroko and decides to watch for the moment. Kuroko approaches Midorima and Murasakibara and tells them that in the state they are now, even he could beat them. Angered by this, they accept Kuroko's challenge. After the practice, Kuroko suggests a three on three match- Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi vs. Kuroko, Aomine and Kise. Akashi, Aomine and Kise understand Kuroko's intentions, and Aomine asks him if they should just show them their teamwork in order to win. Kuroko agrees, knowing his intentions are obvious, but he still feels the need to do this. The three commence their match, and Kuroko's team is leading with the score of 7 - 3. Murasakibara tells Akashi not to go easy on them, which Akashi denies. Both Midorima and Murasakibara then realize that teamwork is important, as they watch Aomine and Kise fight over Kuroko's pass. As Aomine and Kise fight, Akashi tells Nijimura that everything has been resolved, much to his surprise. The next day, Kuroko enters the gym and is greeted by Akashi and Murasakibara. He then notices that Aomine, Kise and Midorima are not there and asks where they are. Akashi tells him that they went to accompany the 2nd string's match. Meanwhile, everyone on the court is shocked as Aomine has scored yet again. The score is 131 - 40 for Teikō. As Midorima, Kise and Momoi watch, Aomine feels like he can't lose to anyone. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Teikō Junior High vs Unknown team Techniques used Navigation pl:Czuję, że nie mogę przegrać